degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Squall L./Any other writers out there?
Anyone else write stories or create characters and worlds? I wrote a fanfiction that started back in mid 2009, the first chapter of which can be found here. Anyone else write ANYTHING? I have two books in the works write now, one is sci-fi romance, the other is a Fantasy Kitchen Sink story. The first one I'm going to write has already been partially written anways. Elements of my first novel Sci-fi: It's set in 2007, but the level of technology is somewhat more advanced than ours due to 1) Psychic powers allowing a better understanding of the universe (though they're still hidden at the start), and 2) Due to the psychic powers, the Black Plague was never as big of a deal as it was in our universe, so the Scientific Revolution was able to occur a lot sooner. Psychic powers: Like I said, it has psychic powers. Espers (a word often used to describe people with ESP) are people born with psychic abilities, and full blown Psions have wield a vast potential variety of power. Unlike a lot of works where psychic powers is like telekinesis, Nensha, telepathy, etc., my Psions seem a lot like withces and wizards in that they can more or less warp reality, allowing for things like reanimated corpses, personal pocket dimensions, creating objects out of thin air, etc. Unlike my mages though, it only requires thought, no gestures, inantations and the like are necessary. The main character starts off with control over mechanical energy letting him lift in excess of ten tons and control sound. He can also control water on a molecular level and can control light, including being able to create it without an existing source. He's also telepathic, being able to communicate over a distance of several miles and other people can do so as well if they send their thoughts in his direction. He has enhanced empathy, being able to sense the emotions and sensations of those around him (often unintentionally), and if he pushes deeper he can read thoughts as well. He eventually becomes far more powerful once he gets proper training, and by the time of the sequel is an outright reality warper like Alessa Gillespie, and can warp the fabric of space and has a degree of control over the powers of Destiny (that is probablity manipulation, oaths, contracts, luck, chance, fortune, etc.). Romance: The first novel is mostly a romance but eventually gets more centric on the psychic powers, with the sequels being more heavily focused on sci-fi issues and the main character and his boyfriend being happy and content rather than having BS stirred up between them. Writer's block I still have trouble with writer's block. There was a long period where I was writing almost nothing except smutty, WAFFy one shots, because of various psychological problems. But lately I've been forcing myself to write at least a page a day. What inspired me was reading about Britney Spears, who I'm a fan of. Even during her Hell Years, she came out with an album that's to date one of her most acclaimed. That really inspired me that if she can do it, so can I. Category:Blog posts